Balada
by KlaraDlK
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras perdidamente y lo único que puedes hacer es ver a esa persona especial con “su persona especial”? ¿Como lo soportas?


**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bueno aquí estoy con una historia que se me vino a la cabeza mientras hacia la tarea de literatura con este poema que la verdad me gusto mucho. Es un HOROXTAMAO YHOXANNA o algo así… ustedes entienden ¿verdad? ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje de este anime me pertenece es de Hiroyuki Takei, así que ya saben…

**Summary:****¿**Que pasa cuando te enamoras perdidamente y lo único que puedes hacer es ver a esa persona especial con "su persona especial"? ¿Como lo soportas?

-Marcado por guiones-: Diálogo

**Balada**

**Por KlaraDlK**

Era un día normal, como todos los demás. Como siempre, desde el torneo de shamanes, el castaño se levantaba tarde y solo por los gritos de su rubia prometida.

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Despiértate! ¡Si sigues así te darán un premio al Shaman King más holgazán de la historia!

-Si, si, eso es lo me dices todos los días.

-Y aun así no entiendes… ¡Vamos a trabajar!

-Ya voy, ya voy…

Luego de eso un silencio... Todos en la pensión creían que en realidad era silencio. Solamente ella sabía la verdad…

Que en realidad no era silencio pues ellos siempre se susurraban al oído para disimular…

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Si… no te preocupes, hoy nos la pasaremos muy bien.

-Que bien, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos…

De nuevo a los gritos.

-¡Ya estas listo?

-Ya te dije que ya voy!

Saldrían ha hacer quien sabe que cosas, se querían mucho y solo ella lo sabia realmente…

_El pasó con otra;_

_yo le vi pasar._

_Siempre dulce el viento_

_y el camino en paz._

_¡Y estos ojos míseros_

_le vieron pasar!_

-Me parece que no esta entrenando bien, así que hoy iré con el. ¡Pero cuando regrese quiero que todo este como si yo hubiera estado, entendido!

-Si, señorita Anna! – dijo la peli rosada mientras que Pilika solo hacia una mueca para decir que si. -Pero, ¿usted no va a correr verdad? Entonces como pretende ir con el joven Yho?- pregunto curiosa.

-¿Como que como pretendo? Para eso conseguí esta carreta hecha de metal en la que iré yo _cómodamente_ mientras que Yho la jala con las pesas puestas claro esta.

-¿Es en serio?—pregunto el apareciendo en la puerta detrás de las chicas.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué crees que es una broma? Además, iremos de compras para aprovechar. Y de una vez me llevara esta canasta con comida por si me da hambre.

-Señorita, disculpe que pregunte pero, ¿no le parece que es mucha comida?- pregunto otra vez Tamao.

-¡Déjame que yo se cuanto como!

-¡Si señorita!

-Muy bien, entonces, ¡apresúrate que hoy si vas a entrenar en serio!

-Si Annita!-dijo el joven de los audífonos naranja- Ah! Y Tamao gracias por el desayuno. ¡Te quedo delicioso!

Ante este comentario la joven no hizo más que sonrojarse como siempre.

-¡Tu jala la carreta!

La carreta se empezó a mover lentamente y Anna grito desesperada al ver que Yho apenas y la lograba mover.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que te pasa! ¿Ves que no habías estado entrenando lo suficiente? ¡De lo contrario moverías la carreta con facilidad!

-¡Pero si entreno bien!

-De ahora en adelante todos los días saldremos a que jales esta carreta hasta que la muevas con facilidad, ¿entendido?

-¿En serio saldremos todos los días?

-Si, ya cállate y jala que el tiempo es oro.

-Si Anna!

-Yo mejor entro y empiezo con mi parte de los que haceres de la casa, de lo contrario no terminare y Anna se molestara.- dijo Pilika entrando a la casa. No sabían en que momento Pilika había terminado haciendo esas cosas pero no importaba todo fuera por ayudar un poco a Tamao.

-Si tienes razón...—se dio media vuelta e iba a cerrar la puerta pero quería verlo una vez más aunque sea con ella.

-¡Vamos! ¿Que te pasa!

-Es que no se si es la carreta o tu lo que pesa mas…

-¡Que!

-Parece que estuviera cargando a dos personas y no a una...

-Pues si te apuraras eso podría ser verdad pero como no te mueves no lo será.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Digamos que si te apresuras tal vez dentro de un tiempo jales a dos personas en ves de a una sola.

-¡Uy! ¡Eso si que me motiva!

Entonces la carreta empezó a moverse no rápido pero al menos avanzaba mas.

No sabía que era lo que harían pero era evidente que a pesar de todo ellos estaban muy enamorados.

_El va amando a otra_

_por la tierra en flor._

_Ha abierto un espino;_

_pasa una canción._

_¡Y el va amando a otra_

_Por la tierra en flor!_

-¡Ya regreso! ¡Iré por las cosas para el almuerzo!—grito Tamao desde la puerta con una bolsa en la mano.

-¡Si, no te preocupes que yo me ocupo de lo demás!—le contesto Pilika desde la cocina.

-¡Espera!—dijo un chico de pelo azulado. –Déjame acompañarte, te puedo llevar las cosas.-

-No gracias Horo yo sola puedo.

-¿En serio no quieres que vaya contigo?

-Si tu quieres si, pero después no digas que yo te pido ayuda.

-De mi boca nunca saldría semejante cosa.

-Entonces, vamos.

Mientras caminaban Horo-Horo iba diciendo cosas que ni al caso, pero ya que. Al menos la hacían reír y olvidarse de el. No es que fuera su intención utilizarlo de esa manera pero ya no quería pensar mas en él, en especial después de las cosas como las de hoy en la mañana donde podía confirmar que el nunca la querría.

-…Y entonces… ¿Que te pasa? ¿En que piensas?

-Ah, no, en nada…

-¿En serio? Porque te noto algo triste…

-No te preocupes es solo que no pude dormir muy bien anoche.

-¡Pero que casualidad! ¡Yo anoche tampoco podía dormir! De haber sabido te hubiera buscado para hablar un rato. La próxima vez que no puedas dormir búscame. ¡A lo mejor y yo tampoco tengo sueño!

-No, mejor no. Imagínate si estas dormido y yo llego y te despierto mejor no.

-¡No importaría! A mi me gustas mucho digo me gusta mucho estar contigo a cualquier hora.

Otra vez eso de que le gustaba… No sabia porque el insistía si ella ya le había dejado claro que no podía pensar en el mas que como un amigo.

-Está bien. ¡Gracias Horo eres un gran amigo!

Al decir esto la chica enfatizó en lo de amigo para dejarle claro otra vez eso.

Estaban comprando las cosas y según Tamao para suerte Horo se encontró con unos amigos.

-Hola Horo-Horo!

-¡Hola chicos!

-Que haces por aquí Horo?

-Ah pues nada comprando cosas…

-Que bueno verte hace mucho tiempo que no te aparecías, ¿que has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada bueno pero ustedes, ¡no me imagino ni que tanta idiotez han de haber hecho ya!

-¡Ja! Si te contara lo que le paso a este tarupido

-(¡por tarado y estúpido!)-

-¡Jejeje! No hombre si este siempre a sido mero baboso, cuéntame así me burlo de el también.

-¡Ah si como no! ¡Ya ni que fuera payaso!

-Pues pareces.

-Horo disculpa que interrumpa pero yo ya termine y si no regreso no voy a poder hacer el almuerzo.

-¡Hay Horo pero mira que bien acompañado andas! Y lo peor es que no nos la presentas…

-¡Ah si! Bueno pues ella es Tamao.

-Hola Tamao! ¡Mucho gusto!

-Lo mismo digo.

-Y entonces ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Horo.

-Estamos comprando unas cosas para una excursión que vamos a hacer esta tarde, ¿no quieren venir?

-¡Claro que si! Verdad Tamao?

-Pues no se porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la casa y si no las termino la Sarita. Anna se va a enojar mucho conmigo…

-¡Ay ya no seas así y ven con nosotros!

-¡Si Tamao vamos!

-¡Si quieres convenzo a mi hermana de que haga tus que haceres y así podemos ir!

-¿Y como le vas a hacer si tu hermana es bien tacaña para esas cosas?

-Hay pues no se pero tu ni te fijes en eso que yo ya me las arreglare.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-Entonces si.

-¡Que bien! Entonces nos vemos en un rato.

-Muy bien, ¡nos vemos!

Salieron del lugar y empezaron a caminar a la casa.

-Que bueno que aceptaste ir.

-Si bueno supongo que no me cae mal salir un poco y olvidarme de las cosas de la casa.

-Si y te juro que no te vas a arrepentir. Mis amigos son muy divertidos y siempre hacen cosas de las que te ríes. ¡Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien!

Llegaron a la casa y Tamao entro a la cocina.

-Aquí tienes las cosas del almuerzo y de la cena, ¡adiós!

-¡Que! ¡Como que "adiós"! ¡A donde crees que vas!

-Pregúntale a tu hermano que el es el que tiene la culpa.

-Horo-Horo! ¡Como que Tamao se va!

-Hay mira no te enojes, solo es que nos encontramos con unos amigos que nos invitaron a una excursión esta tarde. No podrías hacer los deberes de Tamao?

-¡Que! ¡Estas loco!

-Por favor hermanita ¡te lo ruego!

-¡No!

-¡Por favor!

-¡Que no!

-¿Y si te pago a cambio de que lo hagas?

-¿Cuanto?

-¡Lo que tu quieras!

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Esta bien, entonces váyanse y no molesten que tengo que hacer.

-Gracias Pilika!- grito Tamao que se había "arreglado".

-¡Si gracias hermanita linda, preciosa!

-¡Ay ya no molestes!

Salieron de la casa y se encontraron con los demás.

-¿A donde iremos?

-Vamos a un parque muy lindo, espero que les guste.

Luego de unos 30 minutos de camino llegaron al parque.

-¡Pero que lindo es este lugar! ¡Mira que bello lago! ¡Y los pajaritos y los árboles!- decía Tamao mientras caminaba.

-Creo que se emociono mucho, no Horo?

-Si…

-¿Y que vamos a hacer aquí chicos?

-Bueno, pues teníamos pensado caminar por este sendero. Se llama el sendero del olvido. Te lleva hasta la punta de un cerro. Este dicen que es muy bonito porque puedes apreciar las maravillas de la naturaleza y olvidas todo, ni sientes el tiempo.-

-¿Si? Bueno pues entonces vayamos.- este lugar parecía perfecto para las intenciones de ese día de la chica rosa.

-Pero, hay una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-Hay que ir de dos en dos porque es muy angosto.

-Pues yo no le veo ningún problema, vamos Horo-Horo!- dijo tomándolo de la mano llevándolo a la entrada del sendero.

-Esta bien, vamos.- dijo sin poner resistencia alguna.

-Hay que lindo… ¿No te parece?

-¡Si! Tienes razón.

-¡Mira desde aquí se puede ver el lago! ¿Hay muchas parejas ahí verdad?

Entonces se fijo bien y vio una cosa que no se esperaba en absoluto. Al darse cuenta se dio la vuelta ahogando una lágrima y hablo de otra cosa.

_El beso a la otra_

_a orillas del mar;_

_resbalo en las olas_

_la luna de azahar._

_¡Y no unto mi sangre_

_la extensión del mar!_

Luego de eso se quedo callada y solo miraba el piso.

-¿Ahora que te paso? Estabas muy contenta y de repente te pusiste muy triste.

-Ya te dije que no dormí bien y entonces como que se me baja y se me sube la energía.

-Si tu lo dices te creo… ¡Mira! ¡Ya llegamos a la cima!

-¡Si! Pero que hermosa vista…

-Oye Tamao yo se que ya te lo he dicho antes y creo que se cual va a hacer tu respuesta pero nada pierdo con decírtelo una vez mas.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que me gustas mucho Tamao y como dije tú ya lo sabes. Desde que te vi sentí algo especial que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo. Cuando te lo dije la vez pasada y me dijiste que tú solo me querías como amigo créeme que intente olvidarte y por eso me fui un tiempo a las montañas pero ni la nieve ni nada me hizo olvidarte.

-Ay Horo… ¿como hago para hacerte entender?… -pensó para ella misma. –Mira Horo-Horo tu sabes bien cuales son mis razones entonces por favor no insistas.

-Si yo lo se. Pero solo te pido que me des una oportunidad… -le dijo y se acerco a ella.- Dame una sola oportunidad de hacerte olvidarlo…- Levanto la cara de ella para poderla ver a los ojos y quizás esta vez lograr algo y lentamente junto sus labios con los de ella.

Ella no quería pero ya no podía más. De alguna manera tenia que olvidarlo y Horo siempre había sido muy bueno con ella así que decidió darle su oportunidad y correspondió el beso. El algo sorprendido la tomo de cintura para acercarla un poco más. Pero luego de un momento ella se arrepintió y se alejo de el.

-No Horo-Horo, no puedo… No quiero mentirte y decirte que te quiero porque no es verdad.

-Tamao… - dijo el acercándose nuevamente.

-¡No! Por mas que lo intenté, cuando te bese creí que eres el. No puedo… y no quiero olvidarlo.

-Está bien. Si no quieres no te obligare a quererme.

-Discúlpame…

-No te preocupes. ¿Pero al menos puedo seguir siendo tu amigo?

-De eso no tengas duda…- le dijo y lo abrazo.

Siguió la tarde casi como si nada. Iba a oscurecer y debían regresar a la casa entonces se despidieron de los demás y les dieron las gracias por tan maravillosa tarde.

Cuando llegaron, Anna estaba regañando a Pilika por la cena y porque no había limpiado bien el piso.

-¡Hasta que aparecen! ¿Donde rayos estuvieron?

Horo-Horo ya iba a contestar que habían estado en un hermoso parque y todo eso pero Tamao le tapo la boca y contesto.

-Fuimos de paseo por ahí con unos amigos. —entonces le susurro al peli azul que no dijera nada. No podía dejar que ellos se enteraran que cabía la posibilidad de que los habían visto. El solo asintió con la cabeza y le guiño un ojo.

Pasaron los días y ellos salían diario a "entrenar". Ella hacia sus cosas y de vez en cuando descubría a Horo mirándola. El chico solo volteaba y hacia como si nada. Hasta que un día se anuncio una cosa que todos sabían algún día pasaría.

-Anna esta embarazada…- dijo Yho durante una cena.

-¿Es en serio?—pregunto Ren.

-Si…- confirmo la rubia algo ruborizada.

Entonces cayeron las felicitaciones y abrazos sobre ellos como lluvia de primavera.

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Que bien!

-¡Era de imaginarse!

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes… -dijo Tamao ahogando como muchas veces las lagrimas.

-Gracias…- contesto su amor platónico futuro padre de un hermoso bebe que no seria hijo de ella, sonriéndole.

Entonces salió del cuarto, cerro la puerta y salió corriendo para sentarse en la orilla del jardín a llorar… pero después de un momento sintió que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella. Era Horo-Horo… se seco las lagrimas y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Te callo como balde de agua fría la noticia verdad?

-Si…

- ¿Estas bien?

-Si... – dijo ella pero no aguanto más y se puso a llorar otra vez. El solo se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo.

_El irá con otra_

_Por la eternidad._

_Habrá cielos dulces._

_(Dios quiere callar)_

_¡Y el ira con otra_

_Por la eternidad!_

¡FIN!

**Pues espero que le haya gustado. El titulo de la historia es el titulo del poema que tuve que memorizar (odio cuando hacen eso se los juro que lo odio) es de Gabriela Mistral. En serio espero que me pongan reviews para saber que le pareció ¿si? ¡Gracias!**


End file.
